


Anthology of Retold Fairytales & Folklore: Modern and Otherwise

by Basil_Gray



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fantasy, Kelpie Harry, Kelpies, M/M, Other, Selkie Eggsy, Selkies, Shallot - Freeform, fairytale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:25:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7475100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basil_Gray/pseuds/Basil_Gray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kingsman meets Fairytales and Folklore. Some Prose and Poetry maybe retold as well. It's basically a collection of oneshots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anthology of Retold Fairytales & Folklore: Modern and Otherwise

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by the fic "You Get Up With Flees" (idk how to tag so im sorry but its lovely) and by Faroese and other folk music (as always music inspires my initiative to write).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is a lonely Kelpie who ventures into the city to watch other fey cause mischief for unsuspecting mortals after his own pond had become forgotten thanks to the hustle and bustle of modern cities. There he meets a clumsy young man named Eggsy, who he finds is always getting into trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I know you love me  
> as if I were your salvation  
> You protect me  
> as if I were the beating heart  
> in your chest" - Eivor, Silvitni

He sat patiently on the same bench as he had for several weeks since entering the busyness of the city. Well as patiently as he could. The sour look on his face resonated his equally bad mood to the passerby's who took precaution to put a little extra space between themselves and Harry when they walked by him.

Usually he would correct himself, try to look neutral as to not draw attention to himself, but today he didn't care. He wanted to see _his_ boy as Harry had come to calling Eggsy in his mind. Though the young man was far from it. Harry had said less than twenty words to him in the few times he had come into contact with the boy which was strange for Harry, a Kelpie, who had centuries worth of experience coaxing beautiful women and men to the edge of his pond only to drag them deep into the endless waters.

At the first sight of Eggsy, Harry had wished that he would be lucky enough for the boy to come close enough to his pond, so he could drag Eggsy into his lair, and had daydreamed about how he would do it; would he swim fast, so deep that the boy would flail in fear at the realization that even if he escaped he would not have enough air to get back up to the surface, or would he take things slow to watch with ease as the beautiful young man struggled as he stared deeply into Harry's amber brown eyes, pulling at his graying mane until he becomes lax from his lungs finally giving up on him? Harry's body tingled at the made up image of Eggsy's lips turning a beautiful blue, and his eyes glassing over. It had been a very long time since Harry had gazed into a face like that.

Harry had fantasized this for the next couple of days as he watched the boy come in and out of his favorite pub with his mates until one day right as Harry was about to sit at his usual spot, he saw the boy rushing out of the pub holding a small bundle. A rough looking woman followed behind him sobbing as she clutched desperately at the bundle in the young man's arms.

Harry quickly gathered that the child in his arms was not not his own, and that the woman following behind him was their mother. Perhaps Harry had grown soft in his elder years, but he could not imagine being cruel enough to just a babe, and pushed aside his fantasy of drowning Eggsy.

The older kelpie presently watched as a woman looked frantically for her wallet before turning accusingly towards the young man beside her who was also waiting for a cab. Harry had watched earlier as a pesky little fairy snatched the wallet from her purse and placed it into the messenger bag of the innocent young man. He honestly felt pity for adult humans who could no longer see fairies, but it was also in turn, entertaining to watch as they turned on each other so quickly without question.

Growing more impatient waiting for Eggsy, Harry looked back on the first time he had an encounter with the young man to pass the time. It was the day after he had decided on not killing him, and he was crossing the street when an older man turned around and started shouting words that one did not say to a complete stranger.

What Harry didn't expect was for the boy to give back equally what he had received, and the older man shoved Eggsy, the boy barely catching himself. Harry looked at the fairy who floated around the men laughing from amusement, and it angered him that something so low on the fey caste was using his boy for entertainment.

Without a second thought, Harry got up from his seat and called out his first words to the boy, "There you are, darling!" Harry put his hands firmly on Eggsy's shoulders which to humans looked like just a normal gesture, but the fairy who had gone pale under his gaze knew that Harry was marking his scent on the young man. Eggsy never had a problem concerning fairies again after that.

"Who are you?" Were the boy's exact words, and Harry feared that his attempt to peacefully get the boy out of trouble would be ruined by his bluntness, but the other man must have decided it wasn't worth it, and walked away as Harry decided on how to proceed from there.

"A little gratitude would be nice," Harry finally said in a low icy tone, but it didn't phase Eggsy a bit. "My name is Harry Hart." The boy gave him a scrutinizing look before he spoke, and instead of holding his hand out for Harry to shake, he tilted his chin up, "Names Eggsy, now fuck off." Harry was dumbfounded as he watched the young man turn on his heel and walk off.

And that was how Harry met Eggsy.

* * *

Harry unclasped the amulet around his neck once he reached the edge of his pond, and he felt his whole body sigh. He stretched and morphed until he was all slippery inky skin, his massive hooves sinking into the soft grass, and his always wet mane stuck to the sides of his long neck. He took one more longing look behind him before diving deep into his lair where he would sleep his disappointed of the day away.

It made him feel ridiculous that he was more disappointed in not seeing a human rather than not killing one in the last half-century. Harry was _truly_ out of practice with his nature.

He was finally settled at the bottom, curled up and ready to sleep when he felt a vibration ripple through his waters. Harry almost chose to ignore it until he felt it again, and this time with some concentration he could hear the slightest murmur of voices. He lazily made his way to the surface, and the closer he got the clearer the voices became.

Among those voices was his boy, and he sounded angry.

Cautious as ever, Harry peaked his snout up to the surface of the water, and sniffed quietly. He could smell at least four other men who were not Eggsy. One of them spoke up louder, "You think you can chat shit about us, and we won't do nothing just because our guvnor's banging your mum?" There wasn't even a beat of silence before Eggsy, the cocky little shit, spoke back, "Pretty much yeah."

Harry heard the sound of a fist connecting with flesh, and his boy was on the ground, his face staring into the waters at the snout that still peaked just above surface. Their eyes locked finally, and Harry waited for Eggsy to shriek, to run, to do something, but the boy drug his hand out from under him, and then stared knowingly at the amulet in his hand. "You gonna get up boy?" Harry heard one of the other men getting impatient with Eggsy who was still lying on the ground.

Eggsy looked back to him with the same scrutinizing look he had gave him the first day they met, "Harry?" He was not happy to be found out so easily, but proud of Eggsy for being somewhat of a clever human for being able to figure him out, and appear to still be calm about it. Harry had really expected him to be running away screaming by now.

"Who the fuck is Harry? There's no Harry here to save you." One of the men approached Eggsy, and kicked him hard in the ribs. The boy curled up in a defensive ball where Harry could no longer see him, and he decided that these men have had enough fun with his boy for now, and forever.

Harry leapt from the pond, spraying water all over Eggsy and the man standing close to him. Their faces went pale as they froze in complete disbelief and fear. He stood tall and massive, shielding Eggsy protectively from the men's view. "What the fuck is this?" The man that Eggsy defiantly back-talked stuttered out as he stared at Harry in horror.

"You will no longer be harming this young man. You know what I am, and you know where you're going." Harry's voice boomed with a sinister tone, and he approached the man that had been standing close to Eggsy earlier. He brushed up against the man casually. Scared the human went to run away from Harry, but found that where Harry had touched him he was stuck to the kelpie like Harry was made of some kind of hot tar. His scream was a shrilling cry that also made the other men scream from where they stood.

"Eggsy, boy, p-please call off your pet!" The other man spat out, but Eggsy stayed quiet, either from fear or from simply not wanting to do what he begged. Harry didn't know, he didn't look back at the boy, but just wrangled up the rest of the men, pulling them closer to the pond as they fought back hopelessly. Harry spared a quick glance at Eggsy, who just stared back at him with eyes unwavering and lips sealed shut, before leaping into the water.

He dragged the men deep into his waters, some lasting longer than he gave them credit before they slowly became quiet one by one. He stared into their glassy eyes, and admired their blue tinted lips, but he did not enjoy it in the way he thought he would. The satisfaction he felt was not of the aesthetic beauty of a drowned man like he would have felt years ago, but of knowing that these men would never be a bother to Eggsy again.

With everything quiet now Harry could hear the boy faintly calling him from the waters surface. His voice was desperate, and his words pleaded for Harry to come out of the water. But, he wasn't ready to face the boy, didn't know what he would say to him, or what would be said by Eggsy. Instead Harry ignored him and settled in his lair. After sometime he could no longer hear Eggsy calling him, and so he drifted into sleep.

* * *

Eggsy came back everyday, and every time Harry stayed hidden in his lair. When Eggsy finally didn't show, Harry swam to the surface to retrieve his amulet, and sneak off to town, but his amulet wasn't there. Harry wondered if Eggsy knew what he was doing by keeping Harry's amulet, or if it was just a coincidence. It would be rather clever of him to use Harry's amulet to draw him out, knowing that it was his only means of shifting to his human form.

If that were the reason then Harry would admire him more than he has already grown too. Harry looked around one more time for the boy, but only caught a faint smell of him which he figured was left over from all the times Eggsy had visited his pond. He leapt back into the water, and as he swam down a familiar silver glint sank passed him.

Harry caught his amulet with his teeth, and looked up to the surface where the boy was shouting to him, "knew it must have been important since you didn't show up at the Black Prince at all, dinnit even come out of your pond either when I was here. Thought you was ignoring me, but maybe you're too shy to talk to me like you are. There's your necklace, you can come out now."

He was right about the boy, and he found himself feeling proud of Eggsy for being so brave and clever, or was he foolish and clever? It didn't matter, the boy charmed him either way.

Harry swam up to the surface once again, and walked out of the pond slowly to not drench the boy again. He stood greatly taller than Eggsy even on all four hooves. Staring down at the boy, Eggsy moved closer to him regardless of all the warning signs that should be going off in his head. Harry was beginning to think Eggsy didn't have any sense of fear.

Harry huffed through his snout and moisture like steam came spiraling out, circling around Eggsy. "That was very clever of you to use my own amulet against me. It would have been wise for you to hold onto it." Harry said to the boy that was still staring curiously at him.

A shy smile crept onto the boy's face as he scratched at the back of his neck, "Yeah bout that..I mean I had an idea, but I mostly just googled it." Eggsy looked back at him again, "So why you still a Kelpie?"

"I'm always a kelpie, Eggsy, I just chose to stay in my true form to prove to you that I'm not shy." Harry wanted to pretend that he sounded coolly when he spoke, but he was sure that he sounded just as immature as he felt, and the way the boy let out a little laugh confirmed the latter.

The two stood in silence for a while just looking at each other. Harry swished his tail, and fidgeted his hooves, unearthing some of the grass beneath him. Eggsy made the first move again this time, closing the space between him and Harry. "Do you mind?" Eggsy said holding a hand up to pet Harry, and the kelpie shook his head with approval. The young man reached out touching the wet skin of Harry's neck, and down his shoulder. His muscles rippled beneath his skin from Eggsy's touch. It had been a long time since Harry felt physical touch such as this.

Another hand came up and touched his muzzle, sliding up his face to play with the tuft of hair between his ears. "You're very beautiful," the boy whispered mostly to himself, and before Harry could respond he spoke again, "So why am I not sticking to you like the others?"

Still ruminating on Eggsy's compliment, it takes Harry a moment before he answers the boy, "Because I do not wish you too." Eggsy nods his head in understanding, and goes on petting Harry as if he were just a normal Equine, and not a mythical beast that could kill him at any moment he chooses.

"Are you not scared?" Harry asked him, genuinely curious if Eggsy was really brave or just really good at bluffing. "No, why would I be?" The young man answered nonchalantly as Harry predicted. "Because I killed those men, are you not scared I will drown you as well?" Eggsy stepped back from petting him to look the kelpie straight in his eyes. "Look, you saved me from the man at the crosswalk, pushed me out of the way of a speeding car, and drowned my step-fathers goons because they were doing their routine 'beat the shit out of Eggsy'. If you wanted me dead I think I would have been offed a lot sooner bruv. Plus, I think you quite fancy me." Eggsy said confidently with what Harry was certain was a flirtatious wink of his eye.

"Oh really, what makes you think that, _human_." Harry added the last part to remind Eggsy of his place in Harry's world, the fey world. "I did my homework on you lot. I know that sometimes a kelpie finds a human he fancies, and wears an amulet that turns them human, so he can follow them around. That's how I knew it was you in the water. I'd recognize your necklace..and those brown eyes anywhere. Plus, I've seen the same look you was giving me on other peoples face's in the clubs. I _know_ when someone's interested." The boy said smugly crossing his arms. Harry wanted to wipe that smug grin off his face, and show him differently, but he liked this one, and wanted to keep him around for as long as his lifespan allowed.

"And that doesn't bother you..my admiration for you?" Harry was just starting to realize how odd his human really was. "Wouldn't be here if it did now would I?" Eggsy's stare was unwavering as he once again inched closer to Harry. He reached his hand out, and pointed a finger at the amulet that rested in Harry's jowls. "So how do you put that thing on without hands?" It was a silly question for the boy to ask, but Harry had an equally silly answer, "I threaten any fairy folk nearby into helping me, most do it without the harassment since I  somewhat 'protect' them in my territory, like how small fish hover around sharks, so other big prey wont come after them."

"That's clever! But, kind of mean innit taking advantage of smaller people? You don't seem that type Harry." Eggsy looked kind of disappointed in him which made Harry self-conscious, and want to rectify that. "At least I don't eat them." Eggsy looked at him oddly, "What I mean is it may seem unfair, but in our world I am quite fair, and yes some larger fey eat smaller fey. It's not uncommon." Eggsy gave him one more scrutinizing look before speaking again.

"Would you like help with that now, so you don't have to threaten any lil' guys?" Harry thought about it, but he knew it was getting late, and knew that in his human form other malicious fey in the area would try to take advantage of them in the safe cover of the parks dim lighting. It would be best to escort Eggsy out before it got too late.

"It's late, Eggsy I don't think that would be a good idea, maybe next time?" The boy looked disappointed.

"Just really quick though? There's something I _need_ to tell you, but I don't feel comfortable saying it to you when you're so massively big, kind of intimidating ya know?" Harry considered the boy's words, and dropped the amulet into his hands. "Ok, but only for a short while." Harry bent his head down for Eggsy to reach around him and clasp the necklace securely. The transformation happened all too quickly, like a blink of an eye for Eggsy, but for Harry he could feel the change in his bones, and it took him a minute to compose himself. "You ok Harry?" Eggsy's concern was obvious in his tone.

"I'm fine." Harry said placing a firm hand on Eggsy's shoulder without thinking as if it was a perfectly natural thing for him to do. He felt Eggsy's tension melt from underneath his touch, and before Harry could decide what to say or do next, Eggsy grabbed him by the lapels of his magically glamoured bespoke suit and kissed him firmly on the lips. The boy only pulled away enough to speak, his lips brushing against Harry's as he did, "Thank you for saving me." Harry felt a heavy thump in his chest, and heat prickling at his cheeks.

"You're quite welcome." Was Harry's reply. Eggsy's eyes flickered up to look into his own, and Harry was able to get a perfect glance at the boy's blue-green eyes. They were prettier than any pond, sea, or body of water he'd seen in the hundreds of years that he's existed. "If ya mean it then kiss me back." Harry was quite convinced if he hadn't been earlier that his human was indeed stupidly brave and foolish to be demanding to be kissed back by a kelpie, but he didn't say anything, and just obliged Eggsy, who was waiting patiently for his kiss.

Harry kissed him back, but much more tenderly and gentlemanly than his boy had done earlier. The scarlet on Eggsy's cheeks deepened across his face as he averted his eyes away from Harry's. "So..you'll be here tomorrow too, yeah? Of course ya will, it's your pond." Harry could tell that Eggsy was having a hard time playing it cool, so Harry took pity on him, taking care not to make it known how terribly obvious the boy was being. "Yes Eggsy, I'll be here tomorrow, and the day after that and so on." Eggsy met his eyes again and smiled a brilliant wide grin that was infectious, Harry catching himself grinning back, probably stupidly, back at the boy.

"Then I guess I won't be needing to take that back," he says pointing at Harry's amulet. "Oh! I was meaning to ask does that K stand for kelpie..stupid question huh?" Harry shook his head and answered back, "No actually, it had meant something though many years ago." Harry looked down thoughtfully at the medal, and when he looked back up at Eggsy the boy was looking at him like he knew that that was a story for another time.

Eggsy reached up, and gave him another quick peck to Harry's lips before pointing behind himself, "I should get going, but I'll be back tomorrow. Maybe you can show me around your place, yeah?" Harry looked at him, lips in a firm straight line at his dark sense of humor, but Eggsy was all smiles as he laughed at Harry's reaction.

"Good night Harry." The boy waved, and walked away until the trees swallowed his image. Harry unclasped the amulet, and followed quietly in Eggsy's direction. He watched happily as Eggsy crossed the street, and back into the 'somewhat' safety of his iron city. Satisfied that Eggsy would be safe, Harry glanced once more at his boy before fading back into the park.

"Good night Eggsy." Harry whispered softly, and for the first time in years he was excited for tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In some stories kelpies can be helpful, lonely, or malicious towards humans, but most of the time malicious! I wanted Harry to represent a little of all those sides to Kelpie. As to not contradict his character, I used age to show how he had 'matured' or changed his ways in a sense. If Eggsy were the kelpie he'd probably just be bad since he'd still be in his youth, and a complete terror. lol So Eggsy had to be the human in this to keep it from becoming a dark fic. ;)


End file.
